moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Norio
Pacific Front Russia (temporarily) |baseunit = |role = * Hit-and-run assault * Anti-air |eliteability = |useguns = * Cryo rifle * Missiles (6x) |usearmor = |tier = 3 |hp = 270 |shield = |energy = |timedlife = |armortype = Flak |trans = |amphibious = |techlvl = |cost = $1500 |time = 1:00 |produced = Allied Barracks |req = * Robot Ops Control Center * Tech Center |hotkey = |squadsize = |groundattack = |airattack = |cooldown = |airspeed = |landspeed = 45 (flying) |seaspeed = |range = 8 (both weapons) |sight = |parent = |addons = |evolvesto = |upgrades = |power = |produce = |allows = |research = |ability = |structure = |notes = * Only one may be trained at a time * Self-healing * Cannot be mind-controlled * Immune to confusion rays |margin = }} Norio Tomokawa (友川 , Tomokawa Norio), or simply known as Norio, is the hero of the Pacific Front. Description After graduating from Waseda University, Norio Tomokawa initially found employment as a police officer assigned to the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department's Anti-Riot Squad division before joining the Japanese Rocketeer division. Due to outstanding acts of courage in the field, Norio quickly rose through the ranks, eventually being selected as the prime candidate for the Pacific Front's latest developments in armored flight suits. Norio uses the 'Garuda' power armor of which only a few were made. Capable of flying at incredible speeds, Norio is well-equipped to deal with air and ground threats, freezing enemy infantry with a built-in cryo rifle and destroying enemy armor and aircraft with a burst of guided missiles. The suit also allows Norio to resist an amazing amount of anti-aircraft fire, though concentrated fire will eventually overwhelm him. Overview Norio is basically a much more powerful Rocketeer. Norio is the fastest unit in the game. His speed is his major advantage as he can perform hit and run with his 'Garuda' power armor. His main weapon is a cryo beam which can freeze and slow any infantry making him a decent anti-infantry unit. His second weapon is a MLRS which allows him to deal high damage not only to buildings and vehicles but aerial units as well. Thanks to this flexibility and speed, Norio can be a force to be reckoned with. Despite that, Norio is not invincible. While he can absorb a decent amount of damage, he can't last too long against heavy anti air unit and defense. While he is decent against buildings, he can't out-range AA defences. Appearances * In Unshakeable, some time after the Tech Center is infiltrated, Norio will start to send warnings to the Soviet General, before defecting to the Russians when they reach the Seismic Stabilizer. * In Stormbringer, Norio alongside Siegfried help protect the first Weather Control Device and later help clear the Virgin Islands of the PsiCorps' presence. He can die without compromising the mission. * Norio accompanies Tanya in Paranoia to neutralise two Epsilon Tactical Nuke Silos and a Psychic Amplifier in that order to keep the Weather Controller and the Paradox Engine safe. Both heroes must destroy the Nuke Silos within 30 seconds of each other and survive throughout the mission. * In Insomnia, Norio will arrive just before the Paradox Engine does and falls under control of the player; he's the last of the three Allied heroes to arrive. If he dies, he'll be warped back to the Paradox Engine and returned to the battlefield after a few minutes. After Epsilon forces are destroyed and the Paradox Engine heads further south, Norio will volunteer to intercept the Epsilon forces currently being recalled to Antarctica from the rest of the Southern Hemisphere, and is seen fighting off a group of mind-controlled Wolfhounds and Seawolves. Assessment Quotes He is voiced by Garrick P. When selected * Heaven's net is wide, but lets nothing through. * You wanted me, here I am. * It is an honor to serve you. * Tell me, what troubles you? * Swift as a breeze, fierce as a gale. When ordered to move * Victory lies over there! * The sky is but the beginning. * Here I come. * As you wish. * Right away! When ordered to attack with cryo rifle * This will be over soon. * They leave me no choice. * All talk, no skill. * Prepare for redemption! When ordered to attack with missiles * This is the destiny they have chosen! * Is this their mightiest warrior? * I'm afraid you're in my way... * A new challenger... * Behold, the sun rises! When promoted to heroic level * The sun rises! Gallery Norioconcept.png|Concept art MOAPYR Render Pacific Front Hero Norio.jpg|Render Trivia * He is a direct reference to the Japanese voice actor Norio Wakamoto: his last name is a simple reversal of "Wakamoto" and his voice and background closely resemble that of Wakamoto's. * Norio is the only Allied hero that is not available in the Infantry Only game mode. * He is the only hero unit that does not have specific panic quotes when he comes under intense fire. See also * Tanya * Siegfried Category:Infantry Category:Hero Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front